


Moan for the Camera

by kuki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Camboy Peter, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity Reveal, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Taking photos of himself as Spiderman was enough to get through high school, but as a college student Peter needs more of an income. He creates SweetiePetie69, a barely legal twunk camboy with a sudden and large following.Wade Wilson follows a lot of camboys (and girls) but his absolute favorite is SweetiePetie69.





	Moan for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from another place because I wanted someone to actually be able to read it

Wade sat on the edge of the building, kicking his feet against the wall as he glanced at his watch-less wrist. He knew he was early, so he pulled out his phone to actually check the time. There was almost an hour until it was time for their semiweekly team up, but since Spidey was usually early, he had about half an hour to wait until he showed up.

“What to do, what to do?” Wade asked himself as he lifted his mask up and scrolled through his notifications idly. “Oh, hello.”

SweetiePetie69 had posted a new video while Wade was finishing up his last job, and he hadn’t checked his phone. As he opened it, waiting for it to load, he laid back and spread his legs. When it pulled up, he glanced at the time on the video. It was shorter than usual, only about six minutes. His eyes went to the description underneath when the video immediately buffered.

‘No sound today, something is up with my mic. Also really short, I guess I was too worked up. Enjoy.’

That made sad, he loved hearing Sweetie’s little moans and whimpers while he played with himself. He could tell that most of them were real, and not to play up for the camera. They were what really usually got him when he watched the videos, but he was still going to watch it. The younger man’s body was nearly flawless. Smooth and pale skin, toned but lean muscle, and his face. It did things to Wade.

The video finally loaded, and Wade turned his phone, so Sweetie’s bubble butt was filling up his whole screen. On all fours with his knees spread, the ass was on full display for the camera. Wade was always surprised at how hung the man was, with his thin frame, and he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to focus on the cock or the hole while Sweetie swung his ass in front of the camera without touching himself for almost half a minute.

Then the ass raised higher and long fingers were stretching the cheeks, so the hole was even more visible. When a finger started swirling around the hole, Wade let out a groan and started palming his crotch through his suit. He really wished he could’ve heard the breathy moan that came out of Sweetie’s mouth when he finally pushed a finger inside himself. He really wished he could be the one pushing his finger into him.

Wade was painfully hard by the time Sweetie put in a second finger and started scissoring open his hole. His eyes were completely glued to the screen. Every so often, he could see Petie’s face through his legs, past the hanging and neglected cock. He looked so totally blissed out.

Not long after an addition of the third finger, Petie came, his hips pushing forward as he tried to get friction. Wade had never seen him come untouched before or without a toy. It was amazing.

The last few seconds ticked away as his knees slid back so he was laying in the puddle he had made on his bed. He looked back over his shoulder at the camera, his mouth hanging open and his eyes half closed. That look alone was almost enough for Wade to shoot in his suit.

When the screen went black, Wade immediately hit the ‘replay’ button, watching it two more times. He was so tempted to pull himself out and really stroke it, but he had to wait until he was finished with Spidey. His suit hit blood well, but it wouldn’t have left those stains to the imagination.

After rewatching it, he watched several cat video and part of a docutmentary to try to make his boner go away. It almost worked, except he kept thinking about the video. He kept imagining that Sweetie was putting on the show just for him. He kept imagining Spidey’s voice calling out his name. ‘ _Wade, Wade! Please, I need it, need you._ _Wade!_ ’

“Wade!” His name in Spiderman’s voice was accompanied by a gentle prod to the ribs. “Earth to Deadpool?”

Wade opened his and saw the hero standing over him, his arms crossed and glaring down at him through the mask. “Oh, hey Spidey. I finished up my other stuff early, so I’ve been trying to kill time.”

He didn’t miss the way Spiderman’s gaze moved down his body, pausing at his crotch. Wade was still hard, not as hard as he was while he was watching the video, but still noticeably so. Spiderman’s whole body turned away as his grip tightened around himself.

“Get up. We should find some crime to fight.” There was a strange strain to Spidey’s voice. It wasn’t the first time Wade heard it, but he could never tell what it meant. He had down most of his other tones, especially his mad voice, but not that one.

Tucking away his phone and grabbing his mask, Deadpool stood up. He rested an elbow on the other man’s shoulder with a grin. “Do we have to? We could just…”

“We’ll get chimichangas afterwards, talk, but we meet up to fight crime so we should…” Spiderman didn’t even look at him, his voice still having the same tone.

“What? I was going to suggest so naked wrestling.” He put his mask back on to hide his growing grin.

Spiderman completely froze, but Deadpool wasn’t looking at him to see that.

“We can keep the masks on, since you’re still a stickler about your identity.”

As that Spiderman pushed Deadpool away, knocking him off his balance and onto his ass. Looking up at him, Deadpool could tell that the other man was just as shocked by the reaction as he was.

“Oh my God… are you… I’m sorry… I…” He held out his hand. “I just…”

“It’s cool.” Deadpool took the outstretched hand and pulled himself up. “Just, note to self, limit the sex jokes today. Apparently, you aren’t in the mood.”

Spiderman’s voice cracked as he tried saying something, but no actual words came out. Staring at him for a moment, Wade shrugged and looked out towards the city.

“So, you said something about crime fighting? Can I use my gun this time?”

“No.” Spiderman’s voice was bad to its usual annoyed tone it had when he spoke to Deadpool. 

Not spouting sexually charged comments during their fights was harder than Wade had originally thought, especially after he got himself worked up over the video and his imagination running wild. He meant every single pass he made on Spidey, but the other man probably just thought that’s how he was, because it kind of was. They’d been teaming up for a while, and Wade felt like he’d opened to Spidey enough that he should’ve figured out that he was kind of in love with him. The guy claimed to be smart.

He could tell that Spiderman was doing his best to ignore the comments, but that it was definitely affecting him. His whole movement pattern would change for a while after Wade would make a comment. It was different than usual. Most of the time he would just tell him that his comments were gross or that it really wasn’t the time. He didn’t even say anything.

After a fight with a group of armed bank robbers, which Deadpool got to use his gun on but didn’t kill anyone, they were sitting on their usual rooftop with their usual snack. Spiderman was quiet, too quiet. Wade was pretty sure he was deep in thought, and it didn’t want to interrupt it, so he stayed quiet. 

His focus was on the small portion of Spiderman’s face that was exposed. He really didn’t have pretty lips. There was some food around his mouth, and Wade imagined licking it off, or it being his cum instead of food. Considering how the night had gone, it was not where his mind should’ve been.

He stood up suddenly, wrapping up the rest of his chimichanga. Deadpool stared up at him as he pulled his mask back down.

“I just remembered I have something I need to do tonight. I need to go.” That strain was back in his voice and Wade frowned.

“Okay. See ya later, Spidey.” Wade said it slowly, watching him closely.

Spiderman turned and left without a word to him. As Wade finished his own food, he pulled out his phone. While he stared at it, he got a notification. SweetiePetie69 was doing a special surprise live stream in about an hour, his first live stream. Wade had to get home to watch that.

*-*-*-*-*-*-

Peter threw his mask down as soon as he crawled into the window of his cramped apartment. Wade had always had a strong effect, and at the beginning of their partnership and then friendship it was usually strong annoyance. But Peter knew he’d seen a side of the mercenary that most people didn’t get to see, the honest and open side, a side that Peter had come to adore. Falling for Deadpool was stupid, especially since he knew all the flirting Deadpool did was just play, was just how he was.

His phone was thrown on the bed as he grabbed at his hair, pacing at the end of his bed. It kept buzzing and lighting up with notifications from his fans, telling him how excited they were to watch him live. He was so stupid, sending that out on an impulse because of how much Wade had gotten under his skin. Luckily being distracted by fighting had kept him from popping a full boner, that would have been even more noticeable than the one Wade had been sporting earlier. 

He needed to touch himself, he needed it, just like he had earlier when he had his first ever untouched orgasm. Wade had been on his mind the whole time while he was touching himself then. Earlier he had fully intended to play with some toys and stroke himself, but he came too quick. It was rare that he got himself hard when he watched his footage to edit it but listening to himself moan out Wade’s name had gotten him hard again then.

Taking a few deep breaths to center himself, he set up his camera and laptop, so the camera was at the perfect angle and his laptop was visible from where he was planning on laying but not on the camera. He almost tripped on the cord connecting the two as he rushed around, getting his toys arranged on his bed.

After he stripped out of the suit and put it in its hiding place, he stopped and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. Luckily, there weren’t any major injuries from the night, it was a pretty light run. A few bruises and scrapes. He needed to hide them though. The last time he did a video with bruises, he got a barrage of messages asking if he was okay – most assumed he had found himself in an abusive relationship.

By the time he had himself in a position he wanted, the worst of the injuries hidden, he was late to the time he had promised. There were a lot more people than he was expecting online, waiting for him to start. Peter stroked his cock a few times to get himself completely hard, imagining it was Wade’s hand helped.

Holding his breath, he reached over and hit the button on the screen to make the video live. A few messages popped up on the side of the screen away, telling him how excited they were. He cleared his throat, forcing his voice up like he always did when he talked for his videos. It was hard on his voice, especially after hours of pushing his voice down to be Spiderman for the last few hours. 

“Hello, I’m nervous for my first live stream, but I’m also really excited.” He moved a little in towards himself as he ducked his head a little, keeping his eyes locked with the camera. “I-I… I really needed to touch myself and…”

His eyes went to the screen for a moment, and he paused as he read a message. ‘Why?’ Why did he really need to touch himself? Swallowing hard, he glanced at the camera again.

“The guy I like… he’s a big flirt and tonight while we were hanging out, he wouldn’t stop. I just wish…” Peter bit his lip when he noticed his voice going back to normal him. “If I can’t have him, at least I have all of you.”

When he looked at his laptop, there were a string of messages from people saying that they’d fuck him and to forget that guy. He really wished he could.

“But since its my first live performance, I’m just going to do what I need.” He ran a hand up his stomach and chest, all the way up his neck and then back down to play with his nipple. His head fell back as he let out a shaky breath as he arced forward so his hard cock was even closer to the camera. “Next time I’ll take requests from you, promise.”

He kept arcing back until his shoulders hit the ramp of pillows he had set up earlier. His cock was on full display, with a peak of his ass. Moaning, he ran a hand up and down his cock. As he closed his eyes to imagine Wade’s hand, he bit his lip to force himself to keep from calling out the man’s name.

Then he moved his hand below his balls and stuck a finger in. He was still set from his earlier session. As moved so his legs were up in the air and his ass was on display without hiding his face or heaving chest, his looked at the screen. So many horny messages, telling him what they’d like to do to him, what they were doing to themselves. Before looking back at the camera, he reached for his pile of toys. Originally he was planning on working his way up from his plug, through the two different vibrators he had, all the way to the monster cock he had only used once before. But thinking about Wade, he reached for the dildo and brought it into view of the camera.

He remembered when he bought it, not long after he realized he liked Wade. It was one of the biggest dildos they had among the ones that weren’t meant to be gag gifts. Red and black spotted with an odd texture. Peter had been so embarrassed when he took it up to the counter, he had originally planned on only grabbing lube and condoms.

His eyes locked on the camera as he brought it to his mouth, his other hand playing with his nipples again. As he swallowed as much of it as he could, he closed his eyes and focused on breathing through his nose. For the first time since he’d started camming and starting falling for Deadpool, he wondered if Wade watched camboys – was watching him.

The thought made him moan as he pulled the dildo out of his mouth and put his feet back on the mattress, lifting his ass up again as he placed the tip of the dildo at his entrance. As he started pushing it in, he realized he had really been too hasty. He wasn’t wet or stretched enough to take it comfortably.

‘No one likes a quitter’. ‘You can do it Sweetie’. Were messages that he caught as he glanced at the screen as he considered turning off the camera for a few moments to gather himself. Nodding more to himself than to his fans, he pushed up on the dildo hard as he pushed his hips down, baring down to get his muscles to open up.

Peter didn’t exactly think the noises he was making were sexy as he felt a twinge of pain at the forceful way he was stuffing himself, but his fans had left him a slew of messages to tell him that he made them so turned on, that they were proud of him. He wouldn’t see them until after he was finished, he was completely focused on how full he felt on the dildo. He’d only gotten half of it inside of himself last time, but he managed to get himself full seated on it.

Once he laid there completely still for what seemed like forever, Peter held the base of the dildo with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. He’d lost some of his hardness from the discomfort, but when he lifted his hips and pushed back down, he screamed out at how good it felt. It was hitting him hard and deep and he was going to finished quickly again.

He went a slow pace, if he hadn’t he would’ve really hurt himself on the monster dildo. It was driving him crazy, but he was putting on a show for his fans. 

When he eventually did finish, his hips moving on their own, driving the dildo in even deeper, his voice so loud that he heard his neighbor bang on their shared wall. He wouldn’t be able to look at Mrs. Harrison the same ever again, but that wasn’t what mattered.

His hand ran up his chest, through his trail of spunk. He held it out to the camera as he let the rest of his body fall completely. “Th-Thank you for watching.”

After he turned off the streaming, he brushed his sweaty hair out of his face and thought about a shower. Instead he fell asleep, exhausted from how hard he came and from fighting crime. He’d regret sleeping in his own grossness in the morning.

Peter woke up to a knock on his front door, and groaned as he adjusted himself. His eyes shot open as he felt a jolt of pain go through him. He had left the dildo inside of him, and now his ass was in serious pain.

“Peter?” Aunt May’s voice on the other side of the door.

Panic set in as he pulled the dildo out and he got off the bed on shaky legs. He looked around. The chat from the stream was still up and he was covered in his own cum. His toys were just laying around. Getting a studio apartment was stupid, even if it was cheaper. It was unbelievable that he forgot about his standing brunch date with his aunt. “Fuck, fuck…”

“Peter, I’m coming in.” He could hear her jingling her keys, looking for the spare he had given her.

Squeaking, Peter shut his laptop with more force than necessary and then threw a blanket over his bed, hiding the evidence and toys. He looked at himself and rushed into his bathroom.

“Peter?” She called again, in the apartment now.

Quickly, he turned on the shower and glanced at the door. “H-Hey Aunt May!” Grimacing, he realized he was using his SweetiePetie voice and cleared his throat. “La-Late night! I’ll be out of the shower in a couple minutes. M-Make yourself comfortable.”

When he came out of the bathroom, dressed in some random clothes he hoped were mostly clean, he couldn’t quite look at her. “So… are you ready to go?”

“Are you alright? You seem…”

“Tired. Up working on a paper. Not a big deal. I’m starving.” He laughed nervously.

Sitting at lunch was torture, his gaping ass stung from the pressure, but as he listened to his aunt talk, it seemed like she was buying that school was stressful and didn’t suspect what he had really been doing.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Wade looked at his phone as he waited. They’d missed three team ups since the day where he’d apparently fucked up so much that Spidey didn’t want to talk to him. The first was Wade’s fault, he had gotten in over his head with a job, and he’d been unable to let the other masked man know he wouldn’t be able to make it. Spidey canceled twice, and Wade didn’t really understand why but he knew the reasons he gave were bullshit.

There weren’t any texts saying they weren’t meeting, so he figured he’d just have to wait. As he waited, his phone dinged with notifications that SweetiePetie69 had posted a photo set. Petie had been putting out a lot more content that usual in the time Wade hadn’t seen Spiderman. Of course, he had watched, and gotten off to his stuff, but he hadn’t been able to get into it. He’d been so focused on Spidey, and whether he had fucked up so much that he’d never seen the man again, to really enjoy watching even his favorite camboy.

“Hey Wade.” Spidey said as he swung onto the roof. He sounded out of breath in a way that he usually didn’t when he used his webs to travel. “S-Sorry I’m late.”

“Not a big deal. I haven’t been waiting long.” Wade shrugged, not looking at Spiderman as he lied to him.

“Uh, yeah. So, I saw a suspicious looking convoy on my way here. Want to go check it out?” Spidey threw a thumb over his shoulder. “Chimichangas on me tonight.”

Deadpool looked at him, looking him up and down. The other man looked nervous. He really had fucked up, made him uncomfortable to even be around him. Hopefully there was some way he could fix things, go back to being friends at least. “Uh, yeah.”

The convoy really did end up being suspicious. A group of gunmen protecting someone with a metal briefcase. They kept shouting about keeping the research safe. Things were not going well for Deadpool and Spiderman though, they were vastly outnumbered.

Spiderman was being forced to stay on his knees with three guns pointed at him, his hands pinned behind his back. Wade’s legs were completely out of commission for the moment. The only one of the men not wearing black, the one with the briefcase containing dangerous, evil, and mysterious research walked over to them.

“Professor Dichlispe.” Spiderman said, and Wade ignored the surprised tone of his voice in favor of laughing at the name.

“Excuse me, your name is Professor Dick-lips? That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. _Ever._ ” Wade was cackling as he smacked the ground.

The professor’s eyebrow twitched as he glanced at Deadpool. “I hear enough of that from my students, I don’t need it from a freak show like you.”

“Professor.” Spiderman’s difference in tone was noticeable now. And that drew the man’s interest back to him.

Without saying anything, the professor quickly ripped the mask off Spiderman’s head. Wade felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his skull from how wide they were as he stared at Spidey’s bare face for the first time – except it wasn’t the first time he’d seen.

“Peter Parker.” The professor smirked as he turned. “You’re really too nosy for your own good. Too bad, I was looking forward to reading your midterm paper.”

Spiderman tried to stand to follow the professor but was stopped by one of the gunmen shooting his gun, somehow managing to miss the currently unmasked hero despite the close range. Wade’s eyes were on Spiderman as he tore his hands away from the person who was holding them to pull his mask back on and start fighting again. He was worse for wear, but he managed to take enough out to grab Wade and escape. 

Wade was a little too whiplashed from what he’d seen to say anything as he clung to Spiderman. Spidey had always been tight lipped about his secret identity, and Wade rarely pressed the issue. The hero was young still, still had people connected to him that he could only protect with the mask and the secrets. It didn’t mean Wade liked not knowing, he was head over heels over Spiderman, but there was no way he’d have a chance if he didn’t know the other side too.

It was also suddenly clear that Spiderman wasn’t the only alias the Peter Parker had. Maybe if it wasn’t for the way that Wade had seen him touch himself, seen his face twist in pleasure, he could forget that he’d seen Spidey’s face, heard his real name. He couldn’t though.

Wade was pulled out of his confused, and horny, thoughts when Spidey threw him through an open window. He grunted in pain as he fell haphazardly like a rag doll. His eyes went to Spiderman as he swung through the window and stumbled as his feet touched the ground. There were a number of holes in his suit, and Wade could see the blood around them.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Spiderman huffed as he pulled off the mask and pulled at his hair. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Spidey.” Wade said it firmly as he righted himself into a sitting position. “Calm down.”

“CALM DOWN?” He shouted back at him hysterically, turning towards Wade. There was a bruise forming on his chin and he had a split lip. “Another bad guy knows who I am! And not just like my name… he knows about _me_ , about my friends and family. He could… he could…”

“And if you don’t calm down so we can take care of your wounds and come up with a plan to stop him, he will.” Wade couldn’t believe something so reasonable had just come out of his mouth, but he was always a little better when he was with Spidey. Right now, Spiderman needed him to the be the rational one. Hopefully beating Dicklips wouldn’t take long so Wade wouldn’t have to do it forever.

“I’m just so tired of… of my enemies being people I thought were my friends… that I thought I could trust…”

It was dark in the room, but Wade was pretty sure he saw tears falling down Spidey’s cheeks. Stupid legs. He really wanted to take him in his arms, wipe away the water works.

“You can trust me, Spiderman.” Wade pulled his own mask off. “As soon as I get my legs heal enough to walk again, I’ll do whatever you need me too.”

Peter stared at him, and Wade could really see the tears now, but there was also a slight flush on his face. “Thank you. A-and… you can… you can call me Peter.”

“It’s nice to meet you Peter.” A smile spread on Wade’s lips, and he suspected that he probably looked a little dopey even with his skin looking the way it did. 

Nodding, Peter walked away from Wade, turning on the light before disappearing into what he assumed was the bathroom. With the light on, Wade could clearly see the apartment. He recognized the bed and the arm chair that SweetiePetie used for his videos. It was hard not to pop a boner, especially since he knew that the guy he was hugely lusting after was also the guy he was kind of in love with.

Wade definitely couldn’t keep this information to himself. He had to tell Peter, but maybe not until after their current prey was hunted down and Peter’s family was safe. He just hoped that Peter believed him, that he really liked him, and that he didn’t hate him for him, that they could still be what they were.

When he finally managed to stand, he moved into the doorway of the bathroom, where there had been a steady stream of soft swearing wafting out for the last few minutes. Wade stood there, unable to breath as he stared at Peter. He was completely naked, his suit discarded on the floor. There was blood almost everywhere in the bathroom, but Wade barely noticed those things. His eyes were stuck on Peter’s body. Of course, he’d seen it, every inch of it, before, but he could never reach out and touch it. All of his control was going into keep his hands at his sides.

Peter looked up and his eyes went wide as he noticed Wade. Red bled onto his face as he stared back at the other man. His fingers that were moving a needle through a deeper graze on his side stopped.

Wade cleared his throat and looked away. He’d seen the inside of the bathroom before. It’s where Petie had filmed his first video. He was definitely about to pop a boner. “So… uh, what do you need me to do?”

Swallowing hard, Peter looked away too. “Uh… Could… could you go make sure my aunt’s okay? She’s… don’t go talk to her or anything, but…”

“Yep, and if any fighting would happen, I’ll make sure to keep it away from her.” Wade pulled his mask on.

After Peter told him the address, they agreed they’d meet up across the street to come up with a real game plan.

The few days they spent making sure no one was after Peter’s family or friends and tracking down Dicklips went by fast, and were surprisingly easy. Usually when Deadpool got involved with Spiderman’s big bads, they ended up either becoming or unleashing a monster. They managed to get the professor before either was able to happen.

Deadpool also managed to watch his mouth for the first time since he was six, and was supportive to Spiderman, who looked like his stability was being held on a thread. A normal thread, not one of the super-strong threads of his web. It felt nice to be able to be there for him, both as a hero to help save the day, and to hold him together emotionally.

They were sitting on the building, looking down on the police cars after the big show down, which ended to be a let down of a fight. Wade could tell Peter was glad it was over with though.

“Spidey.” Wade said it quietly, and Peter turned his gaze to the mercenary. “You know, if you want me to forget about what I saw under the mask, about your name, and your apartment and… I can.”

“No. Wade, we’ve been fighting together long enough. You’ve proven yourself enough times, I trust you with my identity.” Peter looked away again, his stance changing, into almost a defensive pose.

“Cool.” Wade took a deep breath and looked away too. “But then there’s a few things I need to tell you.”

Wade felt him tense further, but he didn’t say anything.

“First, you should know, that when Dicklips-…”

“Dichlispe.” Peter sounded slightly amused though.

“-Pulled your mask off… I recognized you – but not as Peter Parker.”

“Oh God…” Peter said it quietly as he moved his hands up to cover his face. “You…”

“Watch SweetiePetie69, religiously, yeah.”

“So, you seen me… oh God…” Peter bent himself over as he groaned. “Fuck, Wade… I-I… please don’t… tell anyone else… I-I…”

“Your secret’s save with me.”

“I can’t believe that… well I _can_ believe… but… I don’t know if I can…”

“Peter… Spidey…” Wade turned back towards him. “There’s something else too.”

“ _Wade_.” It was a warning, but Wade was never good at following warning signs.

“When I flirt, and make sexual comments, I-I… I mean it.” Wade scratched the back his neck. “And I know I only know half- actually a third of you, but I-I… I’m looking getting to know Peter Parker too.”

“ _Wade…_ ” It was softer this time, but Wade was starting ramble.

“And I know, that you think I’m annoying, and you don’t… like me, that we’re barely friends, but I don’t want things to change… but I also needed you to know… fuck, I know you can’t like me back, I mean I’m… I’m a murderer and I’m ugly and…”

“You’re not ugly.” Peter turned to look at him. “Wade, you’re not ugly.”

Wade stopped and stared at Spidey. He didn’t believe what he was hearing. Children cried when they saw him.

“Wade, take off your mask.” Peter took a few steps towards Wade, so they were standing only inches apart.

Spidey had made it clear that he wasn’t scared or disgusted by the way he looked, but to not think he was ugly… it wasn’t even an opinion, it’s an objective face. Wade was just staring at him before sighing and doing as requested. He closed his eyes when Peter put a hand on his cheek.

They shot back open when he felt soft lips on his. It was a quick kiss, and Spidey hadn’t taken his mask off completely, but Wade felt woozy.

“I like you too Wade, and… I want you to know Peter too.” Spidey smiled before pulled his mask back down. “But I-I… I need to go. M-Maybe we could meet up without the masks?”

Wade just nodded absently.

“Uh, how does Thursday, my place for dinner?”

He nodded again, and then stared off as Spiderman laughed at him and jumped off the roof, waving back at him as he shot his webbing. Once he was out of sight, Wade fell straight back onto the rooftop. 

“I really am going crazy, totally crazy. That was definitely a hallucination.”

Thursday afternoon, it was confirmed not to be a hallucination when he got a text from Spiderman reminding him of their plans and telling him to bring desert.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Wade was standing on the other side of Peter’s doorway, his hood up and his head down. A grocery bag in one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Peter smiled as he moved out of the way so Wade could come in. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Wade in plain clothes, but it was the first time Wade had seen him this way, as Peter.

Without saying anything, Wade held out the bouquet as he entered the apartment stiffly. Peter chuckled as he took them and held them to his chest. “Thanks Wade, and relax.”

“Uh, yeah… I-I brought desert, like you asked. Cupcakes…” Wade lifted up the bag, but still wasn’t looking at Peter.

“Awesome. I figured we’d just order take out, and talk?” Peter walked to the small kitchen and rummaged through his cabinets, looking for something vase like for the flowers, eventually settling on a larger glass to put the flowers in.

“Oh, yeah, that’s… great.” Wade set the bag on the counter and stood in the center of the kitchen awkwardly. “It’s been a while since I’ve… been on a date.”

“Me too.” Peter leaned on the counter and looked at Wade. “But… this isn’t… we… Spiderman and Deadpool, we know they’re a good fit. We just have to see if Wade Wilson and Peter Parker are a good fit.”

Wade looked up at him with a small smile. “You think we’re a good fit?”

“For some reason.” Peter huffed as he smiled. “Sometimes I think I’m crazy for falling for you, but you’re a good guy Wade, somewhere deep down there.”

“Yeah? I thought falling for you was stupid, thinking there was no way a guy as perfect as you would even think about being with me.” Wade moved to stand near Peter. “You’re even more stunning like this.”

“Like what?” Peter’s face flushed as he reached up and pushed Wade’s hood back, and then running the back of his hand over his cheek.

“Like a real person. Not an untouchable hero, or a flawless pornstar…” Wade was grinning wide as he reached up and took Peter’s hand in his. When Peter didn’t say anything, just look away as his face became an even brighter shade of red, he leaned in and whispered in his ear. “SweetiePetie hasn’t made any videos lately. Are you embarrassed that I can see them?”

Peter whined as he pushed his face into the crook of Wade’s neck. “No, that’s not it. It’s the wounds. The stitches are a little hard to hide.”

“I don’t mind a few scars.” Wade laughed as he put his other hand on the small of Peter’s back.

“I know you don’t, but the rest of my fans do.” Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s shoulders. “But if you really miss it, you might be able to request a private show.”

“Really? I know I don’t know Peter very well yet, but he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to move so quick.” Wade gently pulled Peter so he could look him in the face.

“I’m usually not, but I’ve… been wanting you for so long that I’m willing to take the chance.” Peter locked his eyes with Wade’s. “I have a secret I think you might want to know.”

“Oh? Do tell?” Wade’s eyes lit up with interest as Peter pushed in to whisper in his ear.

“When SweetiePetie makes an excuse to cut the sound from the video, its because I was shouting your name I touched myself.”

“ _Holy shit balls._ ” Wade said as he grabbed at the fabric of Peter’s shirt. “You can’t just say shit like that to people… especially people like me.”

Peter pulled back, grinning and biting his lip. “Why?”

“Because it’s like torture, the worst kind of torture.” Wade huffed out as he stared at the man in front of him. The coy look on his face was really doing things to him.

“Well, you’ll just have to suffer through it.” Pulling out of Wade’s arm, Peter pointed at Wade’s chest. “Until after dinner at least, and through your private showing.”

“You were serious about that?” Wade felt like he was going to drop dead, he always knew he’d die right before something awesome.

Peter just winked in response before moving over to the couch. Wade sputtered a few times before moving to sit next to him on the couch.

“So, when’s dinner?” Wade threw an arm over the top, next to Peter.

Glancing at his watch, Peter pursed his lips. “Should be here in a few minutes. I ordered Chinese, hope you don’t mind.”

“Whatever is fine.” Wade smiled at him. “So, what are we supposed to do until then?”

“Well, I thought I could tell you a little bit about Peter, and you could just listen, for once?” Peter reached out and took his hand with a shy smile. “It is a first date, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Wade squeezed his hand. “I’d love to learn more about Peter.”

They talked, and it started superficial, the usual first date kind of stuff like Peter’s major, his family. The two knew each other well enough though that Peter felt himself opening up about stuff he never really talked any of his exes before. Both were enjoying the conversation, even when the topics got heavy. After eating, they were still talking, sitting closer and closer on the couch while they did, until Peter was practically on Wade’s lap.

Their lips connected again after Wade finished telling a surprisingly vanilla joke. Wade pulled Peter by his hips the last few inches until he was fully seated on his crotch. Peter held the other man’s neck, kissing him hard.

“So, am I still getting that private show?” Wade asked as he broke the kiss to trail his mouth down Peter’s soft, smooth jawline.

“Y-Yeah…” Peter huffed out when Wade made it to his ear. “ _Fuck_.”

“We can do that too, if you want to” Chuckling, Wade gently bit and sucked on Peter’s earlope.

“Y-Yes…” Letting out a small moan, Peter pushed gently on his shoulders. “Let me up. I need to go change.”

Wade pouted as he put his arms up so Peter could get off his lap.

“Just one question though, toys or no toys?”

“That’s tough question Petie.” Wade tilted his head as he stared at Peter. “No toys.”

Nodding, Peter disappeared into the bathroom, promising to be back out in a few minutes.

When Peter came out, Wade almost fell off the sofa. Peter was wearing something close to lingerie. Black pleather crisscrossed his toned chest, with metal rings attached to hook him onto something. A red thong was barely containing Peter’s cock and balls. He was also wearing a pair of modest red and black pumps. It was taking all of Wade’s self-control not to tackle him and rip it off him.

Peter pushed one hip to the side and put a hand on it. His face lit up into a flirty grin. “What do you think, Wade?”

“I think you might be the death of me.” Wade’s eyes followed the lines of Peter’s body, up and down.

With a laugh, Peter walked a little closer. He put his hands on the back of the arm chair, winking at Wade as he turned it so it was facing the bed. Wade finally got to see his ass on display. Wearing the thong, he wasn’t leaving anything to the imagination.

“Why don’t you come sit here, so you can get a front row seat?” Peter patted the top of the chair before walking over to the bed, his hips swinging almost comically.

He didn’t have to tell Wade twice. Once Wade was sitting with his legs spread wide, leaning forward, Peter bent over the bed, making sure his ass was fulling on display.

“Am I allowed to touch, or just watch?” Wade’s eyes were staring at Peter’s ass. The camera really didn’t do it justice.

“I’ll tell you when you can touch.” Peter turned his head back and bit his lip. “I might not last long, knowing you’re watching so intently.”

“Being watched get you off? That the real reason you started doing it?” Wade’s voice was breathy as he forced himself to look Peter in the eyes.

“I started because I needed the money… but it’s why I keep doing it.” He got up onto the bed and turned so his front was on display again. His thong was now straining to hold Peter’s half-hard cock. “Fuck, I haven’t touched myself and I’m already so turned on.”

“What are you waiting for?” Wade licked his lips as his eyes were one the cock now. 

“You to ask, to beg.” Peter said it firmly and it went straight to Wade’s already rock hard cock.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Wade palmed himself through his jean with a moan. Peter’s cock twitched at the pet name, his face going bright red even though his serious expression didn’t change.

“I said you had to suffer through this, don’t touch yourself.” Peter leaned forward onto all fours, meeting Wade’s gaze. “Just watch me.”

Wade whined as he removed his hand from between his legs, instead grabbing his thigh in a vice grip. He nodded, but he was sure he had a sour expression on his scarred face.

“Now, tell me, tell your baby boy what you want. Be specific, Wade.”

“N-Nipples… tou- pinch your nipples.” Wade stammered out as his brain started to shut down.

Grinning, Peter slowly arched and rolled his back until he was sitting back up. His hands brushed his stomach and chest, following the lines of harness until they finally reached his nipples. His head tipped back and his mouth opened slightly as he rubbed his thumb over the nubs, slowly pushing harder against them until he put them between his fingers. Wade’s eyes flickered between the movement of Peter’s hands and the look on his face, but did take a moment to appreciate the other man’s dick as he came to full attention, pushing against the fabric of the thong.

Peter slowly moved his hands down his chest again, Wade’s eyes following carefully. “That got me so worked up, did you like that?”

“Y-Yes…” Wade was going crazier than he already was. He had never expected this from what he knew from Peter, Petie, or Spidey. He wasn’t complaining though, he was enjoying every second.

“Do you want to see my cock?” Peter hooked his thumbs at the corners of the small triangle hiding his cock from Wade.

Nodding, Wade swallowed hard and then licked his lips. He was suddenly so thirsty.

“I want to hear it, hear what you want me to do to my cock.” Peter smirked at him.

“I want to see your dick. I need to watch you stroke it.” It was barely a whisper, but he’d managed to say it at least.

It was Peter’s turn to nod as he pushed the fabric so his cock popped out and his balls fell free. He let out a small moan when he wrapped a hand around his shaft and started pumping it, his other hand going to support him as he leaned back.

Wade was definitely going to die, and before he got to touch him too. The fact that he actually like Peter made it so much more difficult not to just cum in his pants.

“C-Can you finger yourself?” Wade asked after Peter’s breath got a little heavier.

“I can.” Peter stopped his hand and moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “If you want me to, you need to tell me Wade.”

After a few moments of silence, Peter stood up and walked over. “I was kind of hoping you’d do it for me, though. You ready to touch me?”

“Oh, fuck yes, baby boy. I want to touch you so bad.” Wade lifted his shaking hands but didn’t touch Peter.

“Then do it.” Peter bent over so they were face to face, a smug grin on his face.

Wade grabbed his face first, pulling him closer to kiss the smug look off his face. They both moaned into the other’s mouth. Peter wrapped his arms around Wade’s neck again. Then Wade moved his hands slowly, as they were still shaking, down to Peter’s shoulder, then down his back, until he reached his hips. There was no resistance as Wade pulled him back into his lap, so Peter could feel his own clothed hard on pressing up into him.

“ _Wade_.” Peter moaned out as he rocked down into him.

“I got you. I’m going to make you feel so good, I promise.” Wade kissed Peter’s temple softly as he reached to give Peter’s dick a few pumps. “Can I make you feel good?”

“Yes, make me feel good.” Peter buried his face in Wade’s shoulder, rocking his hips down into him again. “And you can stop suffering, so we can feel good together.”

“ _Fuck_.” Wade huffed into Peter’s skin before sinking his teeth into his neck. He went to work pepper Peter’s skin with hickeys as he brought one of his hands up to Peter’s lips. “We’ll get some real lube if you let me put it in.”

Peter slathered Wade’s fingers with his saliva as he gripped Wade’s shoulders tightly. “I may have already lubed myself a little bit, to make this easier.”

“You really do think of everything.” Wade chuckled as he stuck a finger inside of him. It was tighter than he was expecting, feeling the heat around his fingers had him groaning. He couldn’t wait until he could put his cock in it.

As Wade worked Peter open, which despite how tight he’d initially been, was going quickly, Wade moved his free hand to play with his nipples. Peter kept moaning and calling out Wade’s name. Wade out let out a moan of his moan every time Peter rocked down on his cock.

When Wade thought Peter was close to ready to take his cock, and he was thinking of double checking they were going all the way, Peter let out a few particularly loud and needy moans.

“I-I’m going to… gunna cum…” Peter said in rush, his voice shaky. “Touch my cock, Wade touch me…”

Wade did as he was told happily, moving the hand from Peter’s nipple to his throbbing cock. He pressed his fingers around inside him still, searching. It didn’t take much for Peter to let out a shaky whimper as he released over Wade’s hand and shirt.

“You want still want to go farther?” Wade asked softly as Peter came down from the orgasm. He moved both of his hands up to his head, petting his hair.

“Y-Yeah…” Peter pulled his face away from Wade’s neck and kissed him softly. “Just give me a second to catch my breath.”

Kissing him back, Wade hummed in agreement. Being that close to Peter while he was feeling so good, getting to touch him, it had Wade close to shoot his load too. If he put it in, he’d probably cum right away.

They sat like that for a few minutes lazily making out, before Peter pulled out of Wade’s arms and got onto the floor in front of Wade. Wade’s eyes went wide as he watched.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” Peter said as he rested his head against Wade’s thigh, his hands working open Wade’s pants. Wade would never had dreamed of looking away from what he assume Peter was about to do.

“Never.”

Peter was quick in getting Wade’s erection free of its clothes prison. He ran his fingers over the length, his eyes locked on it. He seemed to be in awe.

“As good as you imagined?” Wade asked with a nervous laugh. He’d never thought about how Peter would’ve assumed he’d imagined him. Peter had only seen his face, not his whole scar covered body.

“Better.” Peter smiled softly before bringing his lips to the tip.

Wade realized that it was going to be difficult to keep his eyes on Peter when the other man kissed down his shaft slowly. Once he reach the base with his lips, he licked up with one long stripe. He repeated this two more times before taking Wade into his mouth to the base without gagging in one quick motion. The whole time, Peter’s eyes were locked with Wade’s to make sure he was watching.

Peter didn’t keep it all in his mouth, he pulled off slightly, putting his hand back on the portion he exposed. He didn’t suck and stroke him long, and Wade was grateful. If Peter made him cum with his mouth, he’d probably suck his soul out through his cock, and then they wouldn’t get to fuck.

After Peter pulled his mouth away from Wade’s dick, he stood up and turned so his ass was facing Wade. Wade put his hands on the arms of the chairs, waiting for Peter to do or say something before touching him again. Peter kicked off the heels and moved back onto Wade’s lap, but still facing away from him.

“You ready Wade?” Peter looked back over his shoulder as he rubbed his ass over Wade’s dick.

“Yes, I’m so ready to be inside you.” Wade put a hand on Peter’s chest as the other moved the strap of the thong out of the way as Peter lifted up a little.

Peter intertwined his fingers with Wade’s on his chest as the other reached behind himself to line up Wade’s dick with his hole. They both moaned loudly as Peter slowly sank down until he was completely seated on Wade.

“You’re so tight and warm, baby boy.” Wade pulled Peter back against his chest and kissed his neck. “Does it feel good for you?”

“Y-You’re so big.” Peter had his eyes screwed shut tight. “S-So full.”

“Not as big as that toy of yours though…”

“It… that toy actually kind of hurts…” Peter rocked his hips slightly, and letting out a whine. “You feel perfect.”

“Talk like that, and I might get some self esteem.”

“Good.” Peter let out a huff of laughter before lifting up so fall back on the cock inside him.

It took a while before Peter found a pace that was good for him. Wade had both his hands wrapped around Peter’s chest and Peter had his arms reaching back to grab at Wade’s shoulders. Both were a moaning and swearing mess as Peter slammed himself down, pulled himself off slowly, and rotated his hips in a controlled tempo.

“Peter, I’m going to cum.” Wade groaned as he dug his fingertips into Peter’s skin.

Moaning, Peter didn’t change his pace. “Me too…”

“Can…?” Wade didn’t have the brain power to correctly phrase his question.

“As long as you make me cum, you can do whatever you want with me.” Peter’s grip on Wade’s shoulders and he fell forward, his movements stopping.

Wade’s hands moved to Peter’s hips as he planted his feet firmly on the floor. Peter moved his hands to brace himself against Wade’s knees. He screamed out in pleasure as Wade pulled his hips down as he pushed his own up. The movements were repeated, and quickly.

As Peter came, he screamed out Wade’s name. His body shook with the intensity and his ass tightened like a vice around Wade. Wade got in a few more shallow but hard thrusts before he spilled inside the other man.

Peter almost fell off Wade’s lap when Wade removed his hands. Wade made a surprised noise as he reached to catch him. Then Peter made a surprised noise when Wade’s softening dick thrust back inside as Wade pulled him back on his lap.

“S-Sorry…” Wade said as he lifted Peter completely off himself, and then moved him so he sitting across his lap.

Resting his head against Wade’s still clothed chest, Peter let out a contented sigh. “It’s okay.”

Wade reached for one of Peter’s hands and brought it up to his face to kiss the knuckles. “So, now what?”

“When I can walk, we take a shower and then cuddle on the bed.” Tipped his head up to smile at Wade.

“Okay…” Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and rested his head back.

After a few moments of silence Peter spoke. “What are you thinking about?”

“A lot of things.”

“You seem worried… Don’t worry about what just happened. I loved every second of having sex with you, and I really like you.”

“Well, there’s one weight off my shoulders.” Wade let out a shaky breath. “I liked it too. We should do this again sometime, the whole thing. Dinner on me next time.”

Humming, Peter ran a hand down Wade’s jaw. “Maybe next time you can be on me then.”

Wade bit his lip, thinking about it. It was a very appealing idea.

“So, what else is bugging you?”

“It’s stupid…”

“Then let me tell you that.” Peter adjusted himself so he could smiled at Wade softly. “You can tell me anything, and I promise to hear you out before I punch you.”

“Thanks.” Wade rolled his eyes, knowing full well that sometimes he deserved it, especially when they were teamed up as Deadpool and Spiderman. “I just… are… the shower… with my scars and… you didn’t take off…”

“I didn’t take off your clothes this time because I was in a hurry to get your hands and cock.” Peter cupped his cheek. “Your scars, they don’t bother me, I don’t find them ugly. They don’t exactly turn me on, and I get upset when I think about how painful they must’ve been, but… I didn’t not undress you because I didn’t want to see them. I want to know all of you, your past, present, your thoughts and feelings, and your body. Okay?”

Wade kissed him hard in response. Peter smiled into the kiss and he held Wade’s face in his hands.

“Okay, I think I can stand. Let’s get cleaned up.” Peter got up and stumbled at first as his legs shook. He righted himself and looked back at Wade. “I’m going to need help with getting this harness off. I’m not sure how I got it on…”

Wade smiled at him and stood up. He smacked Peter’s ass. “Anything you need, baby boy.”

*-*-*-*-*-*

It had been over two months since they finally started calling themselves boyfriends. Both were surprised at how easy it was, especially after the rocky start to their professional relationship as Deadpool and Spiderman. They were also surprised at how little they actually had sex, after the first two weeks of their relationship where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other – they even fucked in an alley while they were in their suits twice. Wade and Peter both had over active sex drives, but they made sure they made time to actually talk to each other and just be together.

There was also the fact that Peter was still camming to pay the bills, and that Wade was still watching other cammers. It was good that they both were able to get some of their needs out without the other.

When Peter told his fans that he had a boyfriend, some were concerned that he’d be upset about Petie still camming, but he reassured them they he was cool with it, hell that he endorsed it since he’d been a long-time fan. There were also some that were begging to get a video of Petie getting fucked by the mystery boyfriend, even after telling them that his boyfriend had a skin condition he was uncomfortable with.

Wade was a hard sell. Peter had been buttering him up for weeks, but only because the idea of getting fucked on camera was enough to get him painfully hard.

Peter sat across from Wade as they ate, leftovers from the dinner they had with Aunt May the week before. He glanced at the notifications on his phone. All comments on his most recent upload. Pouting, he looked back up at Wade.

“What?” Wade said with his mouth full.

“So, I promise this is the last time, but… I think I finally came up with a good argument.” Peter bit his lip, waiting for Wade to say or do something.

Wade swallowed and set his fork down. He sat back in the chair and sighed. “Alright, lets hear it.”

“Okay, so. I’ve told you that I’ve been getting really turned on by it, and that you can really show them beyond a doubt that you’re mine and I’m yours, but…” Peter rest his face on his hands as he stared at Wade. “Show them, show them what they can never have. Sure they can watch me, even pay extra to get me to play with certain toys or say their names, but they never get to touch me, to be inside me. Only you get to have this, and I want you to _claim_ me on camera, so no one can _ever_ doubt it.”

Wade sat in silence for a while before he let out a breath. “Do I have to show…” He motioned up and down his whole body.

“No more than you want to, but at least you dick…” Peter smiled at him softly. “I was thinking, you fucking me from behind, holding the camera so you can control what they see.”

“Okay, but once.”

A cat-like grin spread across Peter’s face. “Deal.”

The next night, Peter had everything ready to do it when Wade came over. Wade was understandably nervous, and it made Peter think back to the first time he did it. Then it was only a few still shots. He just kept telling him to go like they normally did until he was inside, then to just pick up the camera and film.

Peter came twice before Wade turned set the camera aside to use both hands to hold his hips as he slammed in. His mind was completely blank other than how good he felt. He came a third time when he felt Wade explode inside of him.

“Good boy.” Wade huffed as he pulled out and picked the camera back up. “Look at that, it’s just gushing back out, you’re still so loose.”

Peter whined when he felt Wade’s fingers slip in. He reached back as he kept his face buried in his mattress. Wade chuckled and turned the camera off before laying next to him and pulling him into his arms.

“When you edit that, I get to have a final say before you post it.” Wade said as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Of course, of course.” Peter closed his eyes. “I’ll edit it in the morning.”

After seeing the surge of positive comments on the video, it was not the only time Wade joined Peter for a video.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](http://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


End file.
